


Chosen

by Siria



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: Finn can choose all sorts of things now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sheafrotherdon for letting me write this at her over IM.

"I can have kids," Finn blurted out, staring down at the datapad in his hands. Maybe his medical records didn't put it quite that bluntly, but there it was: according to the last set of blood tests done just before his release from the med wing, all of his hormones were now well within the range considered normal for human biological males. Finn counted up the days in his head to be sure, but between their hectic bouncing between Jakku and Takodana and D'Qar, and then the time he'd spent in an induced coma, that had to be at least two galactic standard months. More than enough time.

He looked up at the sound of Poe clearing his throat. "Right now, buddy? I mean…" Poe sat up straighter, setting his cup of caf down on the battered cafeteria table. "You know I'll support you in whatever life decisions you make, but—"

Finn shook his head. "No, I don't actually want a kid—I mean, not right now? I don't think. I just mean that I _can_ , now. I couldn't, before."

"You…" Poe shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I thought he hit you in the back, not the—"

Finn rolled his eyes and waggled the datapad under Poe's nose, close enough that Poe went cross-eyed trying to read it. "I've been away for the First Order long enough that all traces of the monthly shots we get—got—they're gone from my system."

"Shots like…"

"Vitamins, important trace elements we didn't always get in standard rations, sometimes vaccines, and a contraceptive shot," Finn said promptly. "Ejaculation and mutual orgasms were tolerated, but not unauthorised impregnation, so they preferred us to be infertile."

Poe stared at him for a long moment, then unblinking picked up his cup of caf and drained it in one long swallow. He set the empty cup down on the table, coughed, and said, "I cannot think of a single thing to say right now."

"Okay," Finn said slowly, because Poe just _had_ said something, but then it seemed like plenty of Resistance people had odd verbal tics like that. Finn was polite enough not to mention it. "But it's—it's something, right? This is something." He looked back down at the datapad's display, at the string of characters that were abstract and impersonal as any stormtrooper call-sign but that somehow added up to him—to Finn, and to another choice that was his for the making.

"It's a pretty big deal," Poe said. His expression softened; he scrubbed a hand through his hair. "And I meant it, you know. If you want to have kids… maybe a Resistance base isn't the ideal place to raise a child, but it wouldn't be the worst. You'd have so many people around willing to help out, keep the kid safe. Force knows my parents could never have managed me without help."

"And you'd be there," Finn said. He turned off the datapad and set it down on the table.

Poe's cheeks flushed. "Sure. And whenever you meet the right woman or man or, or whatever being you—"

"Man," Finn interrupted.

"Oh?" Poe asked.

Finn nodded. He was pretty sure of that by now.

"Okay." Poe cleared his throat, stared down at his empty mug, and then snagged the pot from the end of the table to refill it with lukewarm caf. "So when... when you meet the right guy, and you think the time's right, you'll have a whole group of aunts and uncles willing to help out with—"

"Rey will not change diapers," Finn said firmly. He wasn't quite certain how he knew that, but he did.

"Diapers can be pretty hazardous," Poe agreed, wrinkling his nose.

"But this isn't going to be right now," Finn said. "We've got plenty of time."

"We," Poe said carefully, slowly, as if he weren't quite sure how his teeth and tongue moved in relation to one another.

"In the future," Finn confirmed.

"I don't have a lot of experience with this sort of thing," Poe said, dumping several spoonfuls of sugar into his caf and stirring it with great concentration, "but I feel like a couple or three things need to have happened before we're supposed to have this kind of conversation."

"Probably," Finn said, busy thinking of what he would name a child if he ever had one. Most humans had at least two names, so that they could show belonging to a clan or a lineage or a homeland. Finn just had one name, because he'd only ever been able to claim himself. "But we've got time for those, too."

"Finn," Poe said. There was so much sugar in his caf now that it had to be entirely undrinkable, but he kept stirring it regardless. "Are you really using a conversation about your sperm count as an excuse to hit on me?"

"Well, I didn't mean to," Finn felt compelled to admit. "It just sort of happened."

"That happens a lot with us," Poe said. "It's getting pretty close to being a theme."

"But that's not a bad thing, right?" Finn asked.

"Right," Poe said. When he finally looked up from his caf, he was smiling: not broad, but real and true, and Finn's toes did complicated things inside his boots. "I mean, I still think babies are a thing for later—"

"Later babies," Finn said, nodding. "Absolutely."

"—but other things could happen now."

"Poe Dameron," Finn said, delighted, "are you using a conversation about my sperm count to get me to make out with you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Poe said, leaning back in his seat. "I mean, yesterday we were dealing with an infestation of Force-sensitive tree frogs in one of the cargo bays, today it's sperm counts in the morning and X-Wing maintenance after lunch… tomorrow, who knows?"

"Pretty sure I've got an idea," Finn said, grinning—because he had choices now, and when it came to Poe, Finn was choosing to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm offering a fic in the [fandomtrumpshate](http://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/) auction right now. In return for a charitable donation, the highest bidder can request a custom-written story from me. I'm offering one fic of 5-10k in length, in either MCU, _Supergirl_ or _Star Wars_ fandoms. The bidding will end January 20, and you can find my [contributor page over here](https://fandomtrumpshateofferings.tumblr.com/post/155731449097/siria-fth-contributor-page).


End file.
